


Lexington

by cmk418



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: She sees the city in a different light.
Kudos: 1





	Lexington

Ava used to love taking the occasional trip into Lexington. She’d never wanted to live there, but a few hours experiencing everything the city had to offer was enough to keep her satisfied until the next visit. She would go there every couple of months to recharge.

After Bowman’s death, this forced exile painted the city in a different light. Lexington was no longer a place of fun and relaxation. It was a place to hide in the crowd, a place where nobody knew her, her family, or her business. Maybe it would keep her safe, but for Ava, the city had become a prison.


End file.
